La Señorita Kula
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Kula, una niña posiblemente poseída por un espíritu maligno, aprovecha las pesadillas de su primo para usarlas a su favor y manipularlo a su antojo. Historia basada en una Creepypasta contada por Dross Rotzank. Disclaimer: Ralf Jones y Kula Diamond pertenecen a SNK.


**LA SEÑORITA KULA**

Ralf era un niño con un grave problema, sufría de algo que se llamaba "terror nocturno" algo que estaba unos cinco escalones más arriba de una simple pesadilla. Un terror nocturno se trataba de algo con el poder de hacer gritar a la persona, de despertarla bruscamente gritando fuera de sí misma o sí mismo, los terrores nocturnos son algo bien real.

El joven Ralf sufría de terrores nocturnos cada noche, el pobre niño pateaba las sabanas y saltaba fuera de la cama además de salir gritando por el pasillo a todo pulmón sacado de sí mismo, enloquecido del pavor.

Los padres se despertaban como cada noche y para empeorar las cosas, también despertaba a Haruna, la hermanita que era aún más joven que él y ésta a veces gritaba y lloraba, mientras que los progenitores estaban consternados y no podían razonar con el pequeño.

\- Ralf, los monstruos no existen – le decía el papá con un mezcla de cansancio y preocupación al niño que sollozaba

\- Cierto, no hay nada esperándote abajo de la cama ni en el armario – agregaba la madre de la misma forma

Pero más temprano que tarde se dieron cuenta que era inútil discutir con un niño de 6 años, un niño de seis años sentía lo que debía sentir y punto. Pero era un problema muy terrible porque en verdad le estaba haciendo daño, ya se le estaban formando círculos negros debajo de los ojos y eso en un niño se veía muy horrible.

Un día llegó a la casa de los Jones, la hermana de la madre del pequeño Ralf quien había estado viviendo en otra ciudad pero que había tenido que irse y ahora, acudía a pedir hospedaje hasta poder conseguir algún sitio donde vivir.

Las hermanas se abrazaron contentas por el reencuentro y obviamente, la señora Jones aceptó gustosa recibirla a ella y a su pequeña hija.

Esta era una pequeña niña un año menor que Ralf, de cabello color fresa algo rubio, piel pálida y una expresión en el rostro como si no tuviera emoción, eso sumado al color rojo de sus pupilas le daban un aire algo perturbador.

De hecho el motivo por el que se habían tenido que ir era que la niña se trataba de alguien retraída y extraña como extraño era su padre, Kay Diamond, de quien se rumoreaba que era brujo. En el barrio definían a la niña como alguien amenazante ya que parecía poseer extraños poderes y que cuando los manifestaba, el color de su pelo cambiaba a uno celeste claro y las parte blanca de sus ojos se volvía totalmente negra, razón por la cual era temida y estaba siempre sola al empezar el Jardín de Infantes en el presente año.

Aparte, el padre de la niña quien era el esposo de la hermana de la madre de los pequeños Ralf y Haruna, se trataba de un hombre muy rico y también de extraños gustos… por ejemplo, le gustaba coleccionar dientes de animales pero se decía que de humanos también, lo que hacía era molerlos para después ponerlos en agua y beberse la mezcla. También se trataba de un apasionado por las ciencias ocultas, magia, alquimia, espiritismo, etc y no solo eso, también pertenecía a una sociedad secreta de carácter masónico en la que se decía que el señor Diamond, había ofrecido en un ritual a su recién nacida hija.

El hombre había muerto hace un par de años, en circunstancias que jamás fueron esclarecidas pero… enseguida se asoció la misma con sus gustos ocultistas y a la sociedad a la que pertenecía.

El asunto era, que a la señora de la casa le pareció igualmente que la pequeña, solo era una inocente niña y los rumores y habladurías, bobadas sin fundamento.

\- Hola mi pequeña y linda sobrina, como has crecido – saludaba alegremente la mujer a la infante, quien la miraba seriamente

\- Buenas tardes tía, tenga usted muy buenos días – respondió la niña con un educación y una cortesía muy poco propios de su corta edad

\- Así se habla Kula, siempre bien educada – la felicitaba su madre acariciándole la cabeza, quien mantuvo su expresión carente de emoción en el rostro

La mamá de Ralf, como era una mujer muy moderna se acordó enseguida de su hijo y se le ocurrió una idea. Una vez que los huéspedes se pusieron cómodos, decidió llamar a Ralf quien tímidamente bajó las escaleras cansado y caminó hasta donde estaba su progenitora en compañía de los recién llegados. El niño abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la niña que tenía la vista en el suelo y que, al levantar la misma, lo vio por primera vez y sonreiría por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

\- Mamá… ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó anonadado el chico en referencia a la infante

\- Ella es tu primita, la señorita Kula – presentó ella a la mencionada, de la manera en que la niña manifestó que le gustaba que la llamaran

\- Él es tu primo, mi lindo sobrino Ralf espero que se lleven bien y sean amigos – añadió la madre de Kula presentándolos también

\- Hijo… a partir de ahora, tu primita te va a proteger por la noche – afirmó la señora de la casa

Ralf miró fijamente a la niña quien se acercó y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, sintió que los labios de ella estaban muy fríos, como si acabara de ser besado por un cadáver.

Cómo eran de mágicas las mamás, que a pesar de eso, Ralf finalmente sonrió y se enamoró de su pequeña prima y mientras ellos se abrazaban, su madre le explicaba a su hermana cuál era el problema de su hijo y le sugirió que ellos compartieran la pieza, por su parte aquella no tuvo ninguna objeción en permitir que los niños durmieran juntos.

Vaya que esos padres se ahorraron mucho dinero en psicólogos y psiquiatras, por que la solución de la mamá de Ralf, hizo un milagro… consiguió lo que nadie más hubiera podido lograr: Kula finalmente tenía un amiguito, por lo que pasarían juntos el resto del día y de noche, dormiría en paz en compañía de su prima.

No importaba si Ralf pensaba que de noche, el monstruo iba salir por la abertura entreabierta del closet que de noche era muy lúgubre porque entraba la luz de la luna y le daba a las ropas que se encontraban dentro de ese placard, formas ignominiosas y fantasmales. Tampoco importaba si el niño pensaba que el monstruo iba a entrar por la ventana puesto que, nuevamente gracias a la luz de la luna el árbol que estaba afuera cobraba una sombra muy fea dentro de la habitación, con su prima haciéndole compañía no sufría ninguna pesadilla.

Lo mismo si el chico creía que el monstruo lo estaba esperando debajo de la cama, Ralf dormía como un angelito. Finalmente, si a él se le daba por pensar que los monstruos lo iban a atacar en sus pesadillas, él no tenía ningún inconveniente en dormir en la misma cama que su prima para que esta lo acompañara dentro de sus sueños y entonces soñaba cosas hermosas como que él y Kula combatían juntos contra monstruos y cosas horrorosas y asquerosas, y ya no le daba miedo… no mientras ella estuviera cerca.

Ralf estaba feliz y se recobró, él y su primita eran muy unidos y los resultados eran formidables para ambos. Pero una noche, estando ya en el umbral del sueño, el niño escuchó la voz de Kula a su lado.

\- Oye Ralf – le dijo la niña dulcemente

\- ¿Si?.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor muy especial? – preguntó Kula en el mismo tono y al oírla, a Ralf se le llenó el pecho de orgullo

\- Por supuesto – respondió de dicha manera

\- He notado que la noche anterior se te cayó un diente y que ahora ese diente está debajo de la almohada, la tía seguramente va a venir a recogerlo más tarde… ¿A ti no te importaría regalarme ese diente? En verdad me encantaría tenerlo – solicitó ella

\- Por supuesto – dijo Ralf sin pensárselo mucho así que alargó su bracito, tomó el diente y se lo dió a su prima, quien respondió con un "Gracias" seguido de un beso en la mejilla de parte de la niña

Después de eso, el pequeño se durmió y efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente la mamá que era un mujer muy dulce pero caprichosa y le gustaba quedarse con todo tipo de recuerdos, buscó el diente pero no lo encontró.

\- ¿Y el diente, Ralf? ¿Qué pasó? Te dije que lo pusieras abajo de la almohada, el ratoncito Perez me dijo que no lo vio – le dijo ella a su hijo

\- Mira, Kula me lo pidió anoche – respondió el chico diciéndole la verdad a la madre, quien se ríe y no le da más vueltas al asunto

El niño nunca más volvió a ver el diente y ni le preguntó a su prima qué hizo con aquel, después de agarrarlo.

Cada vez que a este chico se le caía un diente, que a decir verdad no fueron muchas ocasiones, su primita Kula le pedía ese diente… le gustaba, de hecho era el único regalo que le gustaba y se lo hacía saber besándolo, pero esto no pasó de ser una simple anécdota de niño.

Ellos fueron creciendo, la estancia de Kula y su madre se alargó y ellos, de niños pasaron a ser muchachitos y de tales, a pre-adolescentes y por ende ya estaban muy grandesitos como para seguir durmiendo juntos, así que los pusieron en cuartos separados.

Lo que a la mamá de ella le parecía una buena idea y una solución a la soledad que había pasado su hija de chiquita, empezó a ser un motivo de preocupación. No solo por el tremendo berrinche que hizo ella el día en que le asignaron otro cuarto al no querer separarse de su primo, sino que también en el colegio, Kula era muy posesiva con Ralf y no permitía que ninguna otra muchacha se le acercara.

La cosa no se quedaba ahí, Kula siempre decía que cuando fueran grandes, su primo sería su esposo y el padre de sus hijos. La madre, al principio pensó que se trataba de una simple broma pero, al ver que su hija lo continuaba diciendo con tanta seguridad consideró que lo mejor era separarla de Ralf. Una relación entre primos estaba muy mal vista en una sociedad como en la que vivían, consideraban que conllevaba riesgos y aparte lo veían casi como incesto.

Así que pronto consiguió otro lugar en donde vivir y obviamente, los primos tuvieron que despedirse.

\- Ralf… te aseguro que nos vamos a seguir viendo, quiero darte algo – dijo la chica evidentemente apesadumbrada, sacando una piedrita oscura de su bolsillo – Cuando pienses en mí, aprieta fuerte este amuleto y acudiré enseguida en donde quiera que estés – prosiguió alargándole el objeto, el cual él tomó

\- Está bien, Kula… sí, claro que nos volveremos a ver – respondió Ralf de la misma forma y abrazando finalmente a su prima

Luego de ese fuerte y prolongado abrazo, ella y su madre dejaron la casa de los Jones para mudarse a su nueva residencia en otra localidad.

El tiempo fue pasando, si bien Ralf extrañaba a Kula por un lado... por otro le había estado incomodando el hecho de que aquella fuese tan posesiva y verse libre de eso, suponía un alivio. Así que siguió adelante con su vida, aparte tenía otros gustos ya, estaba comenzando a disfrutar cada vez más de su independencia y ahora, tenía una bicicleta y otras chicas que le gustaban mientras que su prima, solo pasó a ser un recuerdo para él.

Pero vaya, que más temprano que tarde sus pesadillas retornaron… y volvieron con una venganza, ahora eran muchísimo peores… pero mucho peores.

Los terrores nocturnos otra vez lo acechaban y es que obvio, una cosa eran las pesadillas de un niño y otra cosa eran las de alguien más grande. Las de un infante se trataban de simples monstruos, en cambio las de un pre-adolecente se volvían más severas ya que se hacían más viles, más ruines, más profundas.

Esta vez soñaba con sangre, con asesinatos, con su hermanita muerta, soñaba que a la mamá le daba una enfermedad terminal, que el papá se iba de la casa y aparecía muerto en una carretera. Una vez soñó que por algún motivo, su hermana tuvo un accidente de tránsito a pesar de ser una niña y no manejar pero, soñaba que cuando la iba a visitar al hospital, la piel de la cara estaba toda salida debajo del mentón con muchos coágulos y con su rostro todo deforme con sangre y piel vivas.

Y otra vez se despertaba gritando, un día lloró en silencio y ya no sabía qué hacer pero la cosa no se detenía ahí, lo que era peor… él ya le había agarrado el pulso a su peor enemigo es decir, su cerebro.

Porque si algo malo pasaba durante el día, Ralf sabía que iba a soñar con eso; por ejemplo un día después de estar con unos amigos iba regresando a su casa en la bicicleta y dos perros lo persiguieron, no le sucedió nada pero él sabía y se encontraba apesadumbrado ya, porque seguramente soñaría a la noche con dos perros persiguiéndole y en las pesadillas lo alcanzarían.

Ralf llegó a su casa y tiró la bicicleta en el jardín, abrió la puerta, arrojó la mochila de mal humor sobre el sofá, subió las escaleras arrastrando las piernas y cabizbajo, avanzó por el pasillo hacia su pieza. Ya era de noche y solo quería tirarse un rato en su cama, entonces abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio algo extraño, algo que no se esperaba…

Al muchacho le empezó a temblar el mentón como así también las manos, porque había una silla enfrentándolo a él ahí en el medio del cuarto y en la misma, estaba sentada una muchacha que el chico reconoció enseguida, se trataba de su prima, era Kula.

Pero lucía cambiada, con una chaqueta púrpura y una camisa negra debajo, un cinturón color bronce, pantalones púrpuras, guantes amarillos y unos zapatos negros con amarillo y en la parte posterior de la campera de cuero, un corazón rojo con amarillo en dos espadas. Pero eso no era lo perturbador, lo eran el aire enrarecido que había en la habitación y el hecho de que el color de su cabello era del mismo tono que cuando el chico oyó, que se manifestaban los poderes de ella, celeste claro.

Toda la escena e imagen, era la viva cosa de que la chica lo estaba esperando, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja.

\- Ku… Kula ¿Eres tú? – preguntó nervioso el muchacho

\- Pasa, quiero hablar contigo – le dijo su prima mientras que Ralf empezó a temblar descontroladamente, porque sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo y no se había vuelto a comunicar con ella desde que dejaron de verse, que se había olvidado y el hecho de que no abriera los ojos para verlo, le daba muy mala espina sobre su reacción ya que conocía su controvertido carácter

\- No corras, quiero hablar contigo cierra la puerta – respondió Kula con una voz que no era del todo amenazante pero que por ahí andaba

Y como si un adulto malicioso lo estuviera manipulando, logró hacer que Ralf cerrara la puerta quedando los dos solos. El asunto comenzó cuando él se dio la media vuelta y vio que finalmente Kula había abierto los ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

La parte blanca de los globos oculares de la chica desapareció dándole lugar al color negro, los ojos de Kula ahora lucían totalmente oscuros y ella lo miraba de una forma que al chico se le erizó la piel. Ahora que presenciaba eso, comprobaba que los rumores sobre ella eran ciertos, sí tenía poderes, no era una chica normal y ahora esta lo miraba como un demonio enfurecido, entonces se dio cuenta de que su prima podía hacerle mucho daño.

\- ¿¡Cómo quieres que te proteja si te olvidaste de mí!? – le preguntó Kula recriminándole - ¿¡Cómo quieres que te proteja si ni siquiera, me has dado lo que quiero!? – continuó y mientras hablaba, el aire en el lugar se iba tornando cada vez más frío y todo se iba cubriendo de una fina capa de hielo que se extendía rápidamente

Ralf gimió, sollozó y gimoteó mientras su prima se le acercaba lentamente.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo va a ser tu vida, sin mí en ella? – interrogó la chica inclinándose y hablándole al oído

En ese momento ella se alejó unos pasos y Ralf vio que la capa de hielo había desaparecido y en su lugar, paredes, suelo, un entorno pero estos… ese lugar claustrofóbico en el que él estaba encerrado, estaba hecho de carne, carne viva, sangrante y latiente. Como si fuera una especie de cuerpo por dentro pero asqueroso y pútrido, palpitante, las paredes eran rojas, de piel roja y carne cruda.

Ralf vio que en las paredes se asomaban rostros, rostros de fetos llorando… todas las inseguridades, los temores del muchacho mezclados con llantos de bebé que se le acercaban por los oídos detrás para agarrarlo por la columna vertebral, todo eso lo inundaba con un juramento de atraparlo, como si fueran cosas asquerosas y orgánicas con tentáculos jurando agarrarlo por los pies y arrastrarlo sin parar, independientemente de sus ruegos y gritos.

El chico gritaba y gritaba, lloraba y sentía que finalmente se desmayaba para despertarse más tarde. Para su sorpresa, se despertó en su cama y no solo eso, se percató de que tenía el pijama puesto, que no había ni rastro del hielo, ya era de día y que Kula se encontraba acostada con él y lo abrazaba por detrás, quien también se despertó en ese momento.

\- Si me das lo que quiero, esto nunca más va a volver a pasar – le dijo ella al oído dulcemente – Debes entender que tú eres mío – prosiguió antes de enderezarse con el fin de voltear la cara de su primo hacia sí y darle un beso en la boca

Ralf se odió a sí mismo porque rato después entró al cuarto de sus padres, quienes por supuesto no estaban ya que se encontraban trabajando, abrió el closet y encontró el baúl de los recuerdos de su mamá, el cual abrió para empezar a rebuscar pidiéndole al destino, a la providencia o a quien sea que lo pudiera escuchar, que por favor la madre nunca más fuera a revisar ese baúl y menos el ítem que él buscaba.

Ese ítem se trataba de un frasco transparente con los dientes de la hermana, los que había perdido ella creciendo y una vez que los tuvo, se los dio a Kula y esta se dio por satisfecha al menos por ahora y en agradecimiento, lo volvió a besar en los labios.

\- ¿Mamá y papá saben que viniste? ¿Y la tía? – indagó el chico intrigado

\- ¿Mi mamá? Falleció… me quede sola en este mundo… así que los tíos aceptaron que viniera para acá – contestó Kula

\- Oh, lo siento mucho… - respondió Ralf sentido e intrigado a la vez, al oír la frialdad con que su prima lo decía

El asunto fue que Ralf por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a dormir como un angelito.

Pero sus pesadillas eran mucho peores de lo que eran cuando él era niño, así que su prima quería más, cobraba más… quería siempre tres cosas: dientes de seres vivos, helado de fresa que le gustaba mucho y que le guardara fidelidad absoluta a ella, sin mirar a ninguna otra chica.

Un día, luego de que pasara el duelo por lo ocurrido con la madre de Kula, ésta tenía una competencia de patinaje sobre hielo en el colegio al cual había sido transferida, el mismo al que Ralf concurría. Dicho deporte le apasionaba y lo había empezado a practicar desde hace mucho tiempo en su anterior escuela y ahora, lo continuaba en la actual y a la competencia asistirían muchos de los alumnos de todos los grados incluyendo a sus padres.

Obviamente Ralf y su familia no fueron la excepción, quienes animaron a Kula en la contienda de patinaje que estuvo bastante reñida pero que la chica finalmente consiguió ganar. El vestido azul que lucía puesto la hacía ver muy bonita y en la coronación, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su primo con la mirada para dedicarle especialmente a él la victoria.

Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta después de que la muchacha y las otras finalistas se fueron a cambiar para reunirse con sus familiares, Ralf y sus familiares aguardaban a la chica cuando en un momento determinado el muchacho sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

En ese momento, él se alegró de ver que se trataba de una compañera que a él le gustaba y con quien se había estado viendo, una bella chica de rasgos japoneses y cabello marrón oscuro atado entre un coleta de igual color.

\- Que alegría verte por aquí, chico guapo – le dijo la recién llegada

\- ¡Mai! El gusto es mío, también me alegra mucho verte – respondió Ralf correspondiendo y yendo a abrazarla – Supongo que ya conoces a mis padres y a mi hermana – presentó a continuación, los aludidos saludaron a la muchacha antes de que ambos se alejaran unos pasos para hablar mejor

\- Te extrañé mucho Ralf, no nos hemos visto tanto como antes – confesó la de cabello marrón su pesar

\- Lo siento Mai, es que… Kula volvió – le dijo el de ojos cafés la verdad

\- ¿Y eso que tiene? Ella es tu prima, no puede impedir que tú y yo nos veamos – respondió la muchacha, ignorando el hecho de que aquella no se trataba de alguien común y corriente

\- Es que no estás entendiendo, si te encuentra conmigo… Kula en verdad te va hacer daño, mucho daño – afirmó él su temor, que con justa razón lo sentía

\- No le tengo miedo a tu prima, corazón, le guste o no… yo siento algo muy especial por ti – le dijo ella dulcemente al oído, causando el rubor en las mejillas de este

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta, era que Kula ya había salido de los vestuarios y los estaba observando llena de furia y celos. Mai se estaba despidiendo de Ralf cuando aquella llegó junto a la familia, el chico sintió escalofríos al ver la mirada cargada de ira que su prima le lanzó y tuvo miedo, por Mai y por sí mismo también.

Haruna y los padres del muchacho estaban felicitando a Kula por el desempeño en la competencia de patinaje y cuando Ralf iba a hablarle, ella lo interrumpió diciendo que la esperaran y que iba a buscar algo que dijo haberse olvidado en el vestuario, mientras se alejaba, él estaba casi seguro que algo malo pasaría.

Mai ya había salido de la zona del gimnasio, sitio en donde se había disputado la competencia, ahora se dirigía al baño para hacer las necesidades previo a encaminarse a la calle a fin de tomar el autobús que la llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

La muchacha se encontraba lavándose la cara luego de atender las necesidades de su cuerpo, cuando sintió que alguien ingresaba al baño y se dirigía hacia ella, se sorprendió al ver que era Kula.

\- Eres tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguías? – le dijo la nipona abriendo grande los ojos

\- Aléjate de Ralf – respondió la chica yendo directamente al grano, de mala forma

\- ¿Disculpa? – indagó Mai riendo, ya que le parecía increíble el hecho de que ella estuviera celosa

\- No lo repetiré dos veces… Ralf es mío, solo mío, no quiero que lo sigas viendo – reafirmó Kula su postura

\- No lo puedo creer, no vengas aquí haciendo el papel de la prima celosa, quieras o no él me gusta mucho y que yo sepa, tú no eres su madre como para prohibirme algo a mí o a Ralf – afirmó valientemente Mai sacando pecho

\- Te arrepentirás… - fue todo lo que respondió amenazadoramente la de ojos rojos

\- ¡Solo eres su prima! – exclamó enojada Mai, pero rápidamente el miedo iba a empezar a invadirla al contemplar cómo el cabello de Kula cambiaba de su color natural al celeste claro y el blanco de sus pupilas desaparecía…

Un largo rato más tarde, la ganadora de la competencia de patinaje se reunió con Ralf y su familia, al chico no le gustó nada la expresión despreocupada y sonriente que llevaba Kula.

Ya se estaban retirando cuando vieron que el pánico empezó a cundir, algunas personas se veían muy alteradas y Ralf sin perder tiempo, fue a preguntarles qué había pasado. Se le congeló la sangre al oír lo que le respondieron, tal parece que encontraron en el baño de mujeres a una chica muerta…

Por lo que pudo averiguar, el lugar y cuerpo de la muchacha estaban extrañamente congelados y el último, destrozado. La cabeza separada del cuerpo, una de las piernas arrancada como si se tratara de un muslo de pollo al igual que uno de los brazos y a pesar de que estuviera cubierta de hielo, se podía distinguir la expresión de horror de la desdichada.

Ralf se tomó la cabeza al temer por la chica que le gustaba, aunque faltaba ser identificada, era casi seguro que la muerta se trataba de Mai y sintió una mezcla de miedo e impotencia porque eso le confirmaba que estaba a merced de su prima y obligado a complacer las demandas de ella. Tal y como supuso, esa noche Kula no le hizo compañía y el chico tuvo horribles pesadillas.

Igualmente estuvo pendiente de las noticias durante los días siguientes y al salir ésta en los medios, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: la muerta se trataba de Mai Shiranui, la chica que le gustaba. En cuanto tenía algunos momentos lejos de su prima, el chico se dedicaba a buscar por Internet en las noticias viejas, las circunstancias de la muerte de su tía, claro está que lo hizo discretamente para que Kula no sospechara nada.

Luego de buscar y buscar, Ralf encontró algo y lo que halló no fue nada tranquilizador porque resultó ser, que a la desdichada mujer la habían encontrado extrañamente cubierta de hielo, en otras palabras murió congelada…

Esa misma noche, Kula lo fue a buscar a su cuarto con la intención de recordarle a quién le debía fidelidad y amor.

\- ¿Tú me amas, Ralf? – le preguntó su prima sonriéndole

\- Si, yo te amo – le respondió el muchacho con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Yo soy la que tú más amas en este mundo? – recalcó ella la pregunta acercándosele

\- Si Kula, tú eres la que más amo en este mundo – contestó maquinalmente el de ojos cafés

Acto seguido, ella comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, las mismas fueron subiendo de tono y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, se encontraban ambos con los torsos desnudos al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban y ella palpaba la erección del chico. Lo que siguió no tuvo nada de misterio, a la chica no le importó nada... solo disfrutar y ser feliz con quien consideraba su pareja amada.

Unos días más tarde y debido a las demandas de su prima, el muchacho llegó a la casa con un diente de tiburón que había comprado en una tienda de suvenires que a decir verdad era un llavero para dárselo a Kula, pero esta al verlo meneó negativamente la cabeza.

\- Eso no me gusta, está sin vida – dijo ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto

\- Pero si es un diente original – replicó Ralf

\- No, está sin vida no me gusta – repitió la chica cruzándose de brazos

Vaya que el pobre Ralf para evitar molestar a Kula y tener pesadillas, debe satisfacer todas las demandas de ella. Así que más temprano que tarde he halló a sí mismo estrangulando gatos, matando perritos y arrancándoles los dientes… eso sí satisfacía a su prima, por los momentos.

El tiempo pasó y Ralf ya era un hombre de 30 años, había desarrollado musculatura en su cuerpo ya que le gustaba practicar la gimnasia y las artes marciales, salió de su trabajo en su automóvil al mismo tiempo que bebía por sorbos un café y miró fijamente a través de sus lentes de sol, a un vagabundo.

Como ya ha hecho varias veces, Ralf siguió a este vagabundo hasta un callejón atrayéndolo con dinero, pero esto no era más que una trampa porque el de ojos cafés les pegaba en la cabeza. El vagabundo o caía adolorido o se desmayaba, este solo cayó adolorido, lamentablemente… Ralf sacó un mazo y le empezó pegar en la boca y sacándole los dientes, para guardarlos a continuación en una bolsita de plástico que obviamente se llenó de sangre.

El salió corriendo dejando al pobre malviviente retorciéndose de dolor chillando.

Ralf llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta lentamente al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban las llaves en el cerrojo, ingresó y observó que Kula lo estaba esperando sentada en un silla y mientras el joven se estaba quitando el abrigo, su prima y ahora también esposa, le volvió a recalcar.

\- ¿Quién es a quien tú más amas en este mundo, Ralf? – le dijo mientras se acariciaba su panza de 7 meses de embarazo

\- Eres tú Kula, eres tú – le respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí? Tengo muchas ganas de molerlos y mezclarlos con agua para beberlos – indagó incisivamente la de pupilas rojizas

\- Sí Kula, te traje lo que me pediste – contestó Ralf, a lo que la joven celosamente volvió a preguntar

\- ¿Qué es lo que tú más amas en este mundo? – se puso Kula de pie

\- Te amo a ti, Kula – aseguró el hombre lo que ella deseaba oír

\- Tu padre es inteligente y sabe lo que le conviene, sabe cuánto lo amo y lo necesito – argumentó Kula sonriendo dulcemente, hablándole a la criatura que estaba esperando de Ralf, dentro de su vientre

 **FIN**

 **Deseaba adaptar esta creepypasta, la historia original se llama "El señor Antero" y claro está, la contó Dross en su saga "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror".**

 **¿Por qué Kula Diamond? No lo sé, simplemente es una de las chicas de King of Fighters que más me gustan y yo puedo shipear al Coronel con cualquiera de las chicas que a mí me gustan, aunque aquí no haga el papel del personaje rudo y temerario que estamos acostumbrados a ver, al menos en la ultima parte intenté inventarle algo sobre sus hobbies para que terminara teniendo el físico que conocemos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación, les prometo que no será la última historia de terror que adapto, tengo más en mente.**

 **Pronto volveré con más De Miel a Hiel, cuídense mucho! I'll be back!**


End file.
